


Bird in a Storm

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: Buzzardo gets lost in a storm
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United 2020 January Storms





	Bird in a Storm

The storm drew closer. Most of the people were already home, their windows shuttered, fireplaces lit against the cold. 

Buzzardo flew hurriedly throw the winds as they buffeted him back and forth. The rain pelted his feathers as he raced in the direction of his home. The gale force drops nearly blinded him, making him almost lose his sense of direction. The flashes of lightning startled him. He wondered if he ever would get home. The bird side of him found the challenge of the storm-flight exhilarating, but the six year human side of him was getting scared. He began to wonder if he’d make it home safely.

He swooped down low and flew nearer to the ground.

Pelt. Pelt. Pelt.

It did not help. If anything the proximity to the ground made dodging the rain harder. He rose back up into the air. 

Then he spotted Pastor Harrow’s house. He flew to the small home and pecked at the door.

Pastor Harrow opened the door.

“Buzzardo?” he asked. “You must be freezing. Come inside and we’ll warm your wings.”

Buzzardo hopped over the lintel and into the little house. He fluttered over to the fireplace and fanned his wings to dry them.

Pastor Harrow smiled. “What are you doing out in the storm?” he asked.

Imaginos was there a second later. “I was headed to the market in town to buy bread for mom.” he explained. “I hadn’t quite got there when I heard the clouds rumbling and decided to head home. But the storm messed me up and I got a little confused on the way.”

“Storms have been known to do that,” Harrow confirmed. “Sailors at sea, for example, would often get lost when they couldn’t see the stars and the winds would blow them off course.”

“I’d like to be a sailor someday,” Imaginos told him. “It would be fun to be out there on the water. In command of the sky and sea.”

“A sailor is never in command,” Harrow warned him. “Remember that if you do go out. Even if your ship is a charmed one, you are always at the mercy of the Sea.”

“I’ll remember,” Imaginos said as Harrow headed toward the kitchen.

“Now,” Harrow said, “let me see if I have any carrot cake left.”

  
  
  



End file.
